Maximum the Rivalry
by meshichu
Summary: While exploring Sasuke's home, Naruto remembers a moment between he and Sasuke as young pubescent teens. Yaoi, Angst, major spoilers. Title incorrect on purpose.


**Author: Meshi Chu  
****Summary:** While exploring Sasuke's home, Naruto remembers a moment between he and Sasuke as young pubescent teens. Yaoi, Angst, spoilers.  
**Rated:** M  
**Pairing:** NaruSasuNaru  
**Universe:** The Ninja-verse  
**Edited**: Yup. Woooo! (Beta(s): Moue and Demonic Waffle D2K)  
**Warnings:** explicit **YAOI (MalexMale), lime/lemon, **slight angst, spoilers for anyone who hasn't known of the time-skip or passed episode 127 and read the latest manga chapter…  
**Disclaimer: **Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_(NEW AN-READ FIRST)_

**Okey-dokey, here's the new AN, this is a repost of this story! I had it posted before, so if anyone read this before, it has been edited! Most of my stories are soon to be taken down for editation, so contact me by email if you want to be able to favorite, review, or anything else to know about my stories. Also, I would like to thanks my beta's Moue and Demonic Waffle D2K! They rock! WOOT! Oh, beofore I forget, my onomatopoeia oneshots are going to be posted into one big fic soon, so watch out for it! That way, whatever stoires I post up from my poll (people VOTE!) will be there together and the seperate oneshots will soon be deleted, got it? Ja Ne!**

_-Meshi_

_(OLD AN-READ SECOND)_

**Oi, I decided to set something in the Naruto verse (for the first time) and try it out because I've literally been itching to do it…not DO IT, but write IT! GOSH, you people think so dirty…X3! Anyway, I'm straying there! This story is sort of my test of ability to use the actual Konohagakure (Konoha: Village Hidden in the Leaves…LE GASPS!). I don't like using another's idea, really I don't, it's already enough that I am using Masashi Kishimoto's characters in my stories and that is why I always use a setting alternate to the ninja-verse. So, this is me trying it out. I like it so far…but I hesitate to use it.**

**Oh, if anyone asks the reason why I said apartment instead of Uchiha estate /residence/ /manor or etc, I believe that Sasuke lived in an apartment before he left Konoha because...well, you know how they show his room and him flipping the picture down of Team 7, I think that's an apartment. I really think he would be living in the Uchiha area or he was banned from the crime scene. Ya' get meh? Well, these are only my thoughts, sooooo I really don't wanna hear any bullpuppies about it.**

_-Meshi!_

* * *

**Maximum the Rivalry**

**Meshi Chu**

* * *

Naruto felt the memories hit him like a tidal wave as he walked through the lonely hallways of Sasuke's old apartment. It was hard not to cry, but he was a ninja. He wasn't supposed to have emotions. He was no longer the young, clueless boy he used to be, but a fifteen year old genin with promises to fill and a bastard to bring back.

The sun was setting, turning the scenery a melancholy purple. Naruto blinked hard to fight the tears burning at the corners of his eyes; they were irritating, just like the rest of his entire existence. He wouldn't give in this time, not _here._

_It's been so long…_ thought Naruto, letting a ragged sigh escape his lips. He slogged through the last expanse of hallway and made a right turn into a room. A room that made his fists clench and his heart attack his soul. His blue eyes examined the bare, pale blue walls of the room and the lone bed in the corner…

_**The lone bed in the corner…**_

_"F-Fuck," Sasuke hissed, throwing his hips frantically up in the air searching for more contact from the hand there pleasuring him._

_Wild red eyes half-heartedly glared at Naruto. Of course, the blonde grinned dumbly at that and continued to slowly stroke the weeping member in his left hand. He held Sasuke down by the shoulders with his right hand and pinned the boy's chest with his own. Sasuke also had a hold on Naruto, his right hand stroking the blonde's member and his left occupied with scraping down the tanned back. It was slick skin on skin contact between the two: Naruto's sun-kissed skin mixing with the milky cream of Sasuke's._

_It __**is **__yummy…, thought Naruto as he flicked out his tongue._

_Their skin shined with sweat as the blonde gave the young Uchiha everything he had. His pace was torture to Sasuke, he knew. A slight pressure with his thumb across the sensitive tip earned him another hiss, eliciting a throaty laugh mixed within a moan._

_"Na-," Sasuke voice hitched as he came in spurts of white, "Dobe…"_

_Sasuke's grip tightened unconsciously as he tried to breathe through the high of his orgasm. Naruto came in violent shudder._

_**Naruto panted and…**_

…leaned against the wall for support, his ragged breath coming in and out too quickly for his body to handle. He now fought a battle with the burning in his eyes and groin. To distract himself, he pushed off the wall and walked over to the wooden stand at the side of the bed to look at the picture that was now face-up (_the way it should have been) _instead of face-down, _the way Sasuke left it._

.

As Naruto felt a tear leak from his right eye, he knew he'd lost the battle. The tear trekked down the side of his face, leaving a trail of bittersweet liquid on his whiskered cheeks. It was hard not to remember the day the picture was taken. Sasuke had actually laughed (_more like sneered_) and even though it had been directed at him, it was still progress for team seven.

Naruto sat down on the bed; it sunk under his weight…

…_**it sunk under his weight,**_

…_and Sasuke was between his legs in seconds, bending his head down until his dark bangs rested on Naruto's thighs. He licked the tip roughly, pressing his palms against Naruto's hips to prevent the blonde from jerking his hips at the sensation. When he was sure Naruto wouldn't move again, Sasuke lifted his right hand to grip the base and placed his mouth atop the tip._

_With Naruto's cock in his mouth, Sasuke used his tongue to play with the slit. He hummed a bit and the vibrations from it caused Naruto to buck up, making Sasuke choke when the blonde's member slid forcibly down his throat. He quickly withdrew and coughed hard into the back of his hand._

_A beam of moonlight shone through the windows surrounding the large, rather plain room, landing on Sasuke and setting his skin aglow. In Naruto's eyes, Sasuke looked like everything pure he couldn't be because of the Kyuubi._

_While he sat there in an enchanted state of mind, Sasuke stood up and coolly walked over to the blonde and shoved him down hard onto the bed. This way, the blonde was the line separating the bed in two. Sasuke crawled on top of him and pinned his forearms down, like he did when they sparred, except this time they were in a more… delicate situation. No, fuck delicate; it was always rough._

_There was a sudden heat over Naruto's member. It was Sasuke, grinding his ass down onto Naruto, teasing him, testing him, and __**glaring**__ at him._

_Sasuke wanted to make it a contest, eh? Alright, he could work with that. Naruto gripped Sasuke's hips and ground up into Sasuke. A hiss of pleasure was elicited from the pale boy. Two could play at this game._

_Sasuke grinned and squeezed his cheeks onto Naruto's wet cock._

_**"Teme," Naruto gritted his teeth together…**_

…and slammed his fist into the wall behind him. He now lay flat on his back as he thought of one of the many contests he had with his rival. No matter how ludicrous it sounded, their interactions with each other were always contests. Who could last longer, who could give more pleasure, more pain…

It was sick how their relationship worked, but it was what they were: rivals, friends, brothers, and in a way, lovers. Of course Naruto and Sasuke never admitted it, but they needed to find their existence within each other with no family and no one that cared back then. Team seven was just beginning to understand teamwork. The boys weren't exactly on good terms with everyone, or even each other.

He looked out the window and stared at a solitary tree. He didn't know why; he just felt like staring at it. A lone bird was fighting against a snake. The bird was a raven, and while fighting it seemed to stare at him with beady red eyes.

Naruto lifted his arm and draped it across his face, covering eyes that were now red slits. He felt hazy. He panted heavily and bit down onto his arm…

…_**and bit down onto his arm…**_

…_to stifle the moans trying to escape. This was a battle and he sure as hell didn't want to loose the war._

_Then Sasuke rocked his body down causing Naruto to draw blood, matching the color of his fiery eyes. Just looking at the avenger's face alone could make him cum, but he wouldn't loose so easily._

_On the other hand, Sasuke was breathing erratically, trying to focus on pleasuring the blonde alone. Forcing himself not to think about that delicious spot he brushed every now and again…that fan-fucking-tastic spot that Sasuke had no idea had even existed until now. _

_As a young ninja he was supposed to be prepared for everything, even sex, but it was still something foreign to him. Thus, the surprise he faced when Naruto turned out to be good, really good._

_"Ngn-ah," there it was again, that spot. Sasuke mourned for its loss._

_Moans, pants, groans, and screams echoed throughout the room. Sasuke bounced rapidly, not caring about hitting that spot anymore; now he just wanted release._

_Naruto moaned, his already wounded arm doing nothing to help muffle the sounds. He removed it from his mouth, saliva dribbling down his chin, and pulled the raven on top of him down into a plundering kiss. It was harsh and Sasuke's bottom lip tore slightly. Naruto suckled on it, lapping up the small amount of blood._

_"Sasuke!"_

"_Do-be… I…win," Sasuke fought hard to keep his voice smug, but failed and it turned into a whimper, a plea. He had won. Naruto called his name out first and to top it off, he came._

_**Naruto's body lazed on the bed, his body motionless…**_

…and his breathing labored. It was just another win for Sasuke. The number one rookie, the avenger, the traitor, and brother turned sort-of lover. It was always that way; he always won their fights. Even during the fight in the Valley of the End, the most important fight Naruto needed to win, Sasuke had won.

Naruto closed his burning eyes. Tears cascaded down his cheeks freely and he sobbed. Hopelessly lost, he lay stubbornly on the bed.

_**Hopelessly lost, he lay stubbornly on the bed…**_

_...as Sasuke rolled off of the blonde, wincing as he did so. Since he won, Naruto had to finish him off. On the right side of Naruto now, Sasuke lay on his bed, legs spread, panting heavily. _

_Naruto huffed; he couldn't last any longer. No fair. Still, the legs were open. He got in between them and towered over the raven. His left hand trailed down the crevice of Sasuke's slender ass while the right inserted a finger deep inside the pink pucker. _

_The hiss and arch off the bed were immediate, but Naruto didn't move his finger. He waited for the expression on Sasuke's face to change. The pale face had been in a tight scowl, red eyes glowering at the blonde._

_"Move," Sasuke demanded through gritted teeth as pain mixed with pleasure shot up his spine, only to dull when the blonde stopped._

_Naruto hesitated and looked down at the pale body beneath him. Sasuke squirmed; his face tinged red, eyes blazing with Sharingan, and body tinted pink with flush. The great avenger was flustered and Naruto was the cause of it._

_Naruto moved his finger, slowly at first and gradually picked up speed. A pattern formed. In, out, in, out. He repeated this four more times before adding another finger, moving the fingers in a scissoring fashion, stretching the abused hole out even more._

_A warm coil of heat sped up Sasuke's spine like a striking snake. Just as it reached the top, the feeling left. Naruto had stopped. Angrily he thrashed his hips onto the now still fingers. Red eyes glared up at mischievous blue ones._

_"Dobe…stop f-ucking around," Sasuke hissed as the blonde pushed the fingers in deeper but barely brushing against that scrumptious spot of nerves._

_"Eh?" Naruto asked huskily, shifting his fingers, "I didn't quite catch that…"_

_Sasuke stiffened and cursed under his breath. Naruto was purposely trying to get him to submit, but he wouldn't have it. He'd already won; the dobe should just give up._

_Naruto laughed with a crack in his tone, "Mind repeating it?"_

_Another finger, and then…_

_"Ahhh," Sasuke couldn't hold back that one moan, but he sure as hell wouldn't let the others break through._

_The fingers thrust in rapidly and Sasuke couldn't hold back the sounds like he had vowed to. Eventually, he couldn't hold back the cum, either._

_Naruto grinned, watching the scene before him unfold. Sasuke mewling like a newborn kitten, flailing in all directions, and then finally coming with a silent scream. The brunet's seed had covered their stomachs in the white substance, and some of it even made it up to Naruto's chin._

_Sasuke slumped onto the bed, enjoying his high. Naruto flopped down beside him again and gave a cheeky grin, "I was that good, eh? Is that what I heard?"_

_There was the usual glare and then, "Shut up."_

_Naruto frowned, grabbed the brunet by the waist and (with some protest) they spooned together. Sasuke grunted but Naruto just pulled him even tighter against his sticky chest. They were too young to know how to clean up properly, so they ignored it completely._

_In a matter of seconds Naruto fell asleep to Sasuke's dismay. Snoring very loudly too. Sasuke was rigid against the contact but eventually gave in to the sands of sleep and (did not) huddle himself closer._

_The sounds of their slumber echoed throughout the room. Sasuke's soft breathing and…_

…_**Naruto's ragged snoring…**_

…could be heard through the thin walls of the once-Uchiha apartment. But, it wasn't just Naruto; there was someone else, a person who held onto the blonde with shaking arms as if holding someone was an extremely difficult task.

Naruto groaned and his snoring ceased along the line. He breathed in deeply, like he was taking in the scent of the person holding him, trying to memorize it.

Red eyes spinning wildly halted and a whisper of "Kai" was heard. Naruto woke up…

_**Naruto woke up…**_

…with a jump-start. He looked outside through the window and saw that it was already night. He couldn't believe he'd fallen asleep in Sasuke's apartment! Scrambling off the bed, he glanced at the clock on the wall and cursed.

"Shit! I'm late for my date with Sakura-chan!"

Leaving the comforter wrinkled, Naruto skidded out the door and headed for Ichiraku's. He looked back at the apartment complex with nostalgia. Then he glanced at the tree he'd been staring at earlier. A dead snake lay on the ground beneath as the raven flew above his head with a caw. Soon it disappeared into the sky.

Naruto blinked and gave a sad smile, "That bastard, I wonder if he'll win that fight too..."

Walking onwards towards the shop, Naruto groaned at the feeling in his pants. He couldn't afford to go back home and change or Sakura would eat him alive for standing her up.

**--OWARI--**

Heh, anyone wanna guess what actually happened? EH-EH? XD, this was actually fun to write, I liked how it turned out! Okay, if anyone doesn't get what happened, I wrote it below in bold for those of you who want to know and don't feel like guessing. And those of you who guess, I'll send a PM to you telling you if it's right or wrong and with the real explanation. Oh, and as I said before, someone wanna be my beta?

**Naruto was originally in going through Sasuke's room and having a series of flashbacks about a challenge between him and Sasuke. When Naruto looks out of the window where the raven is fighting the snake, a genjutsu is cast upon him by the Raven's beady red eyes. After the flashback that follows that scene, he is aware of that fact and since he sucks at genjutsu he can't dispel it. Thus, the reason for him saying Sasuke won over him again (because of his lack in ability with genjutsu), calling Sasuke a bastard in Japanese, and lying hopelessly on the bed. After the flashback following **_**that**_** scene, Naruto has already been knocked out and the genjutsu is forcing him to continue the flashback as a wet-dream. After the wet-dream ends, Sasuke is in bed with Naruto cuddling with him. He dispels the jutsu and Naruto wakes up. Naruto wakes up late for his date with Sakura and Sasuke has disappeared. **

**(SPOILER) **

**(SPOILER)**

**(SPOILER)**

**(SPOILER)**

**While leaving the apartment, Naruto looks back to see the snake dead and a raven flying above. That scene represents the death of Orochimaru(not really, more like Sasuke absorbing his powers w/e, I forgot) since this whole story takes place after that. Sasuke came to visit Naruto one more time with a memory of them together (not a nice one, but a raw feeling between them) before fighting (SPOILER) and eventually defeating Itachi. Hence the reason Naruto says, "That bastard, I wonder if he'll win that fight too.."**

**(SPOILER) **

**(SPOILER)**

**(SPOILER)**

**(SPOILER)**

**Here's one more spoiler for people whom haven't read the latest manga chapter….SASUKE WANTS TO DESTROY KONOHA NOW? ZOMG, THE TRUTH BEHIND THE UCHIHA IS LIKE SO-WOOOOW! Well, it's not that surprising, but it pisses me off…..….RAWR, damn you Sasuke and your group newly names group "Hawk,"former name as Hebi "Snake"(except for Juugo, cutie pie).**

**(END SPOILER)**

**(END SPOILER)**

**(END SPOILER)**

**(END SPOILER)**


End file.
